1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of terminal assemblies.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminal assemblies disposed in the insulating housing respectively. Referring to FIG. 1, the electrical connector is a probe connector and the terminal assembly is a probe pin which includes a metal barrel 10′, a plunger 20′ and a spring 30′. The metal barrel 10′ has a cylindrical shell 11′ and a bottom pedestal 12′ connected with and sealing up a bottom of the shell 11′. The plunger 20′ has one end thereof movably inserted in the shell 11′ and the other end thereof projected out of a top end of the shell 11′. The one end of the plunger 20′ inserted in the shell 11′ has a bottom face recessed upward to form a restraining recess 21′. The spring 30′ is disposed in the shell 11′ with a top end thereof restrained in the restraining recess 21′ and a bottom end thereof restrained in the bottom pedestal 12′. So the plunger 20′ can move upward and downward under the action of the spring 30′. However, the probe pin of the probe connector is composed of many components, such as the metal barrel 10′, the plunger 20′ and the springs 30′, so that results in a complicated structure, manufacture and assembly process of the probe pin.